


St. Patrick Private School

by obsessivefangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, dunnoo just stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has finally gotten his life together after being discharged and disgraced, shunned by even his family. Now he's found his calling in teaching Literature at St. Patrick Private School. Things appear to be going perfectly, however the one thing that he didn't account for was Jim Moriarty. </p><p>[At the moment the fic is rated M because scenes of a sexual nature while occur later on in the fic, however right now they have only just met so no sex quite yet... probably.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick Private School

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this piece is unbeta'd and probably contains some stupid mistakes (I will fix that soon though.)

Looking up at the massive mansion of aged stone with it's spikes and towers, Sebastian Moran smirked. This was exactly the sort of place that he'd lived as a child and now he was adopting it as his new home. The mammoth of a building was a school and the grounds were buzzing with life. School children were pushing past him, paying no attention to the seemingly meek natured blond haired man with the cluster of book's pressed against his chest. Occasionally one of the smartly dressed boy's would cast him a second disapprovingly glance as they took in his tattered leather jacket- no one really cared though as they continued on with their own incredibly busy lives.

Swallowing down his nerves Sebastian stood tall, this was his first proper job since the discharge and he needed to do well in it. Since his father had disowned him money had been tight. Even getting this job, despite his qualifications as an English Literature teacher had been extremely difficult considering the red tag next to his name.

He walked up the grand sand coloured stone stairs leading up the school and hugged the books tighter against his well defined chest. He'd never been scared of kids, or much really, before in his life but he couldn't help but look around at the horde of well mannered posh middle class boys without casting them in a predatory light. They all moved in packs, laughing together like hyenas and Sebastian held his chin up high, refusing to entertain the thought that slipped into his mind that maybe they were laughing over him. That was ludicrous. He was just being too self conscious.

By the time he was settled in however Sebastian had managed to push away all of those stupid thoughts. He was a Moran. He didn't entertain fear. But more importantly he was Sebastian Moran, he'd fought a tiger without a second of hesitation, he'd entered the battle field without so much of a nervous twist in his stomach. He could deal with a bunch of spoiled boys.

He was sitting behind his desk, drinking tea and thinking away to himself as he opened his book and started to leaf through the crisp white pages, when he heard a knocking at the door. Starting he looked up and placed his cup of tea down on the mahogany table, before quickly splaying some papers out across his desk to make it appear like he was working. He didn't want to be caught out by another teacher quite so early on after all.

"Come in." He called, smiling broadly as he waited for the mystery knocker to enter.

He'd been expecting another teacher and so his back had been straight against the back of the chair and he'd watching the door with an eagle's intensity. There was a creak however and the figure slipping through the doorway was not another one of the aging professors dotting across the school but it was a small dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy was petite, his frame making him appear so fragile that Sebastian was afraid that he would shatter at any moment under the weight of the school uniform that was smothering him, the black jacket he wore coming down to cover his hands. Really he looked like a child, no more than sixteen- and even that was pushing it.

"Hello?" Sebastian inquired when he realised that he'd been staring for a moment and that the dark haired boy had still said nothing.

The boy blushed and reached down with petite hands to play with the hem of his jacket. "Oh... sorry, sir. I was thinking." He said quickly, shaking his head as he chuckled and then took a hesitant step closer to his teacher. "It's just that I'm on the school committee and I'm also head of the Literature student association as well as the Physics and Maths ones... So I was sent here to welcome you to the school."

Sebastian nodded, unable to help but smirk as he noticed just how adorable this seemingly all star boy was. "Right. Well thank you for the welcome..." He said, his words trailing off as he looked across at the dark haired boy pointedly.

"Oh," Jim said, blushing yet again in a way that Sebastian couldn't help but notice, "Oh... sorry, I'm Jim Moriarty. From class 12K."

12K. Sebastian paused, quickly thinking through the school system as he tried to figure out the boy's age. (For purely professional reasons, of course.) No. That couldn't be right. That would make the boy at least seventeen years old.

Jim seemed to notice Sebastian's thoughts and he shock his head quickly. "Oh no, everyone acts like that when they hear my class... don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know I don't look that old... probably because I'm not. I'm fifteen. I was moved up a couple of classes."

Through the shyness that shrouded Jim Sebastian couldn't help but notice the way that the boy's eyes gleamed as he mentioned that he'd been moved up. Sebastian felt rather more disheartened though, even though he knew that he couldn't have Jim even if the other boy was legal. Besides the complications of that sort of relationship there was the obvious boulder of most boys liking girls, not stuffy old(ish) male professors from their school.

"Well done you then." Sebastian congratulated, his smile growing as he looked the boy over with a carefully trained expression that didn't let any of his more perverse thoughts leak out.

Jim nodded and for the briefest moment it looked like his lips curled into a smirk but then he was gone, slipping back through the doorway and closing the great wooden door with a slight creak.

Then Sebastian went back to reading his book, absorbed by the power of the words, and soon he'd all but forgotten about shy little Jim coming to visit him. Although the darkest corner of his mind filed away the boy's blush, in case he wanted it for use later.

The next morning when he got up Sebastian started the day almost the same as he would any other day, he got up, then had a shower and then got dressed. He did his teeth and spent all of five seconds picking out the clothes that he wanted to wear. Then he went down to the dining hall, picking up a cooked breakfast with a copious amount of bacon before settling down to read his book again before lessons began.

It was hard to concentrate with all the noise of the boy's screaming and laughing around him and eventually Sebastian slammed his book shut, resisting the urge to throttle the loud, large bellied boy sitting at the table across from him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Just like his therapist had told him too.

Then just as he opened his eyes he caught the two dark eyes fixed on him from across the room and he looked up self consciously.

Jim.

The boy smirked, shaking his head slightly before looking down at his food and Sebastian couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under the sharp gaze. He felt like he was being examined and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That's it for the moment, I will update more very soon (because I have actually been organised and written quite a bit of this one already)...
> 
> I'm assuming you've all already guessed that Jim is quite as sweet as he appears ;)


End file.
